The Lost Timeline
by Ada1229
Summary: Chara turns to you. "Why are we back here?" she asks before smirking "Oh, did you find my surprise Frisk? How did you like it?". Abandoned on this site, sub to AO3's IcyAda, it will be there sooner or later...Likely later because I am currently writing EaTaS (Harry Potter Reincarnation fic) and A King never Dies (Harry Potter/One Piece crossover reincarnation fic)
1. The Deal

**Friskertale**

 **AN: Hello all, sorry for my silence, I know it's been a while. Sadly my laptop still isn't fixed. So instead I've been typing up this instead. It's about my OC Frisker who I made about 2 years ago and have just never bothered to sit and write a complete story for.**

I have to warn you, of a few things. First, this story isn't a very happy one it WILL end on a very sad cliff hanger, I am warning you the reader as I myself hate cliff hangers so this is going to be a rarity for me, most likely a one of a kind fic.

 **Second there will be song lyrics somewhere in this story. It will NOT be till one of the chapters towards the end though, don't worry I will credit in the disclaimer.**

 **Third, this will be a short story, 10 chapters max. Because of this I realize things might seem incomplete and would encourage people to use Frisker and/or the timeline, however If any creator does so, please credit me somewhere in your work and then pm me here or send a link to my email** miora215 at gmail **dot com. I would much like to see what you've done.**

 **Anyways, without further adieu,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, just my OC and this story line**

* * *

Darkness.

Familer, encroaching...Black as the HATE established in your SOUL since your first RESET (though you have since giving up using HATE to your advantage).

This was not that blackness though, not the negativity of HATE. More the comforting kind you feel when you are engrossed in the memory of Asriel and Chara's first meeting.

If you strain your ears you can make out the words now.

 _It sounds like it came from over here..._ **-.⬧︎ &︎...**

Wait...what was that? After some thought you decide to disregard it, You aren't sure what it was, most likely some of your own thoughts that you don't pay attention to during these moments, it happens sometimes. You are, however, content to have this moment in Chara's memories to yourself. You are so tired.

 _Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay?_ **. . .**

You get a sense now that it isn't your thoughts interrupting the memories, someone is here with you and they're being quite rude. You hear a soft sigh

 _Here, get up... Chara, huh? That's a nice name._ **👍︎..●︎. ︎**

The voice is coming in clearer now, you think you might recognize it now but you just want to finish the memory.

 _My na-_ **F** **❒︎** **i** **⬧︎** **k!**

Well that was rude, but yes, you do know who it is. The one not even the River Person dared to speak of. W.D Gaster a.k.a "The Man who speaks in Hands". You've encountered him several times before. You know he watches everything that goes on and you suspect he's coming now to talk to you about the constant RESETS. You don't want to talk about that...demon. Just thinking of her makes you just as weary as all the RESETS have.

Your Determination is waning.

You feel his presence next to you and feel a skeletal mess of a hand come to rest on your forehead.

"Child, I have been watching you" his voice is gental and confirms what you already knew.

You can tell he is making an effort to speak the common language you can understand rather then in his species' natural font. Sans, before your second Genocide route explained saying that Wingdings, which Gaster was named after, was the natural language of the Skeletons. They were all capable of developing their own unique language, most developed their 'fonts' as they called them, around the common language that the rest of the monsters and the humans used but when speaking to each other in privacy they used Wingdings. Refocusing, you sense he was waiting for you to pay attention.

"Yes I have been watching and I sense your Determination fading...tell me, Chara has been forcing RESETs, yes?" he says gently.

You don't want to admit it but you nod your head a bit, confirming it. As if responding to her name you can feel the dark presence in the back of your head start to stir. His next words floor you however, distracting you.

"What if I were to offer you a way to be rid of that demon for good?" he asks.

You can scarcely believe it, as you nod your head a bit almost as if your body is moving on it's own, but...for the first time in a very...very long time you are filled with an emotion beyond the apathy you've been feeling for the last hundred RESETs.

* _ **You**_ _ **are**_ _ **filled**_ _ **with**_ _ **...**_ _ **...**_ _ **H O P E.**_

Your HOPE turns to half fear as you feel his goopy form fall on you. You never did well restrained. But then you realize he's not trying to restrain. You feel his magic and stronger Determination start to sink into the nearly empty vessel that is your soul.

She's being pushed out you can feel it and she's starting to feel it too. You can hear her start to cuss you both out. You feel terrified.

Despite being terrified you wonder what Gaster is doing. That's when your terror reaches new heights. It's not really harming you much though you do have the sensation of a needle injecting something into your chest. It's more that he is sharing his memories with you. What awful memories they are too.

 _A beautiful, heterochroma, yellow-blue-eyed, feminine skeleton kissing him good-bye, before following Asgore off to war leaving him to care for their sons... *_ **You have a sense that he never sees her again.**

 _Watching his sons grow up among the trouble with the Prince and Princess, *_ **the sense of loneliness is overwhelming as is his HATE for the Human's who took his Beloved, the Prince, and even one of their own kind.**

 _Letting his work overtake caring for them with Asgore being dragged down briefly by the same HATE that plagued him, *_ **You feel his regrets crawling on your back**

 _Sans vanishing with his younger brother to Snowdin,_ * **The regret is worse then the loneliness**

 _Throwing himself into his work like never before instead of looking for them, scorning Asgore for going back on his HATE... *_ **mistakemistakemistake!**

 _Sans returning, feeling a brief sense of relief before realizing how angry his son was with him... *_ **failurefailurefailure!**

 ***The accident, the observations that were slowly driving him insane for lack of ability to do anything, then the plan. Oh yes, the glorious plan that was so insane that it just HAD to work.**

Among the flood of memories you can feel your own memories opening to Gaster, you hope he isn't too disgusted with you.

The whole time you can feel Chara trying to get back into your SOUL. Gaster you know won't let her though.

As the memories started coming faster, all the little details of Gaster's life, you feel darkness creep in on you. With a scream of furry and pain echoing through your head you feel something get wrenched painfully away from you.

 ***It caused so much pain that you feel your soul shatter, the darkness takes you.**

* * *

 **AN: well that was fun, I already have the next chapter typed up too, It'll be up next week, but then I will be off to my parents house for Christmas for a full week.**

 **Oh...happy...day, a whole week of disapproving stares and not so subtle hints that I should be doing better with my life...**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaanyways, next 2 chapters we get a point of view change, that'll be fun won't it?**

 **Till then,**

 **TTFN~**

 **Ada**

 **PS: oh yes, the Wingdings translations, almosty forgot that**

 **1\. -i.k (Frisk)  
2\. C..l. (child)**

 **3\. Frisk**


	2. Stars is who now?

**Friskertale-A Lost Timeline**

 _ **AN: Hello everyone, as promised, the next chapter for Friskertale is here. I've decided to make Friskertale available to the public on Google Drive because it lets me format it the way I want where Fanfiction dot net does not. It will be under the same name "Friskertale-A Lost Timeline"**_

 _ **Anyways let's just get to the point hmm (Can you tell I'm a huge Sans fan?)**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, credit for all but the plot of this story and Frisker belongs to Toby Fox**

* * *

Unbelievable pain, that's all they remember. What caused it? They didn't know...they could only just barely remember their name. Opening their eyes they are faced with a hole far above them. They sit up and look around. They're in a bed of flow- that's right, they Fell...that didn't feel right though...they are unsure why. They dully register that they are a young human, a child really. That didn't seem to feel right either, again they aren't sure why.

Shaking themselves out of it they spot a door down the hall and they walk to and through it, stopping on the other side. Sitting there watching them silently was a flower...with a face...what the h-e double hockey sticks? Wait...they know him.

"Have you finally gone off the deep end ***;.%.**? What did you do?" he asks in frustration.

What? He was trying to say their name there obviously but all they heard was static, and why did they think of this flower as a 'he'? It had no discernible gender, far as they could tell.

"I don't know what you mean" they say rubbing their head in frustration "Who even are you? Who am I for that matter?"

The flower blinked once then twice all when staring at them blankly and then a sinister smirk crossed his face and he replied "This is interesting, the high and mighty **#=% &^%^$$** has gone and lost her memory. I do hope you don't run into trouble. That would be just devastating".

With a cackle he seemed to get swallowed up by the ground just as a goat like monster... _mom, their befuddled mind provided..._ came through the door on the other side of the room. Upon seeing them though the goat monster stopped her eyes getting wide with shock and strangely...was that delight they saw?

" ***;.%.**?" the goat monster rasped her eyes filling with sudden tears "I-Is that really you my child?"

"W-Who are you? S-Stay away from me!" They stutter squeezing their eyes shut and curl up into a fetal position.

Their heart is beating wildly and they are pretty sure the monster can hear it. Something else is thrumming through them though. On hearing footsteps edging closer to them, that something else breaks free. With a loud screech and what sounded like a croak the room fell silent once again.

The feeling seemed to calm itself and they opened their eyes. There was no sign of the monster, only a large pile of dust resting on the ground where the monster had stood a purple dress next to it. The sight of the pile seemed to calm them further and deep in their soul they felt, more then heard, 5 dings and with them some memories returned to them, they frowned and then moved onto the next room.

Their newly returned memories told them this was the room that had a puzzle in it, a puzzle they knew by heart now. Solving it quickly allowed them to move onto the next room.

Oddly this room they are pretty sure is meant to be where the last one is. They are unsure what has happened to do this but they approach the stairs anyways. Seeing the bright yellow star at the base of the stairs, they barely notice the eerie music as they touch it, the feeling it grants fills them with **Determination**.

 **| *;.%. LV 5 3:25 |**

 **| Ruins – E-tra-*e |**

 **| File saved. |**

The rest of the Ruins seemed to have nothing to offer beyond several monsters. The strange feeling in the odd child caused them to panic around monsters until, room by room everything became quiet. Along the way they discovered the faded ribbon and the toy knife. They also noticed that with each monster's disappearance, they got more memories back. Mostly just memories on the monster's weak points though encountering the ghost Napstablook brought back a few more significant memories.

Like the fact that 'they' are actually a 'she', that she had a partner. That worried her a bit, her partner shared a body with her but she hadn't heard a peep from them since before the RESET, usually they'd be sobbing in the back of their head by now...

 _'If only I could remember what happened'_ she thought just as she came upon a small house. The sight of it forced her to pause as more memories slammed into her.

' ** _Okay,_ _*;.%._ _, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!'_**

 **'**

 ** _'_ _Howdy,_ _*;.%._ _! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee. What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK.'_**

Slowly she walked inside, the area smelled of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. A small smirk crossed her face. _'I may not have all of my memories but I certainly had enough_ ' she pondered. Wandering into the kitchen she took her toy knife and cut herself a slice of the pie sitting there then stored it in her inventory.

That done she proceeded downstairs and out of the ruins. Before she could exit them completely however an annoyance stopped her.

" ***;.%.** " the flower from before exclaimed, popping up out of the ground.

"Asriel" she said in a monotone, interrupting him "I cannot understand my name, All I hear when you try to say it is static, and it is glitched on my SAVE screen. I have no memory of it either. I assume that the right memory will present itself eventually, restoring my name to me. Until then call me **Stars** "

"Alright" Flowey said with a slight dip of his head "It's been a while since we've encountered a new situation. Ready to have our fun?"

Newly dubbed **Stars** smirked, and with a nod said "Yes, Let's go"

She spotted a **SAVE** star as she passed Flowey. Walking over to it she touched it then turned and headed out the Ruins.

 ***Walking out of the Ruins at the prospect of something new on the horizon fills her with Determination**

 **| *;.%. LV 6 10:00 |**  
 **| Ruins – E{!t |**

 **| File saved. |**  
 **-**

On the River near Snowdin the River person pauses in their rowing and looked towards the direction of the Ruins

"Tra lala...how troublesome. The End comes as the **Stars** descend. My replacement will be here soon, I must prepare them...Tra lala" they sing softly as they continue rowing to their next destination.

* * *

 _ **And there we go. The next and unfortunately short chapter. The next chapter we will again switch perspective, that one is still a work in progress and will be view-able as I work on it on Google drive. I'm debating on weather to continue it oooooooooooor to finish the chapter as is.**_

 _ **In any case It's almost Christmas and there wont be any more updates for either A Lost Timeline or EaTaS until after New Years. So I wish you all a Happy Holidays (Whatever you may celebrate have a good one)**_

 _ **TTFN,**_

Ada1229~

 _ **PS: Try to guess the glitched words, I will post a final chapter after all is said and done with a letter to symbol index**_


End file.
